In telecommunications and IT management, the quality of a communications service from the user's perspective is commonly referred to as the Quality of Service (QoS). EP 1267584 B1 describes a method for evaluating the Quality of Service of a communications network, in which an actual Quality of Service, which is actually available to a user, is determined. For this purpose, the communications network and the user agree upon a target Quality of Service, and an evaluation result is calculated by comparing the actual Quality of Service with the target Quality of Service.